


Anatomy of a Friendship

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Santana had been friends, enemies and lover's for one night. Going back to being just friends wasn't as easy as they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Around the clock / 06:00 ~ dawn

When she and Brittany had started dating again, giving their relationship a second try, Santana was happy. Just as happy as she was for Quinn that she was dating Puck again. It had seemed that everything was falling into place for everyone. Santana thought it was what they both wanted.

Except that Quinn’s and her friendship fell by the wayside. They weren’t close anymore, they weren’t even speaking. Santana wasn’t sure what had caused this shift. Maybe it was because they both were in a relationship or because they weren’t living in the same town anymore. Though Santana feared their one night stand was the actual reason behind it. Apparently they weren’t as cool and light-hearted about it as she thought they were when they’d been lying naked in a hotel bed. 

However, Santana’s happiness with Brittany didn’t last long. She felt like she should’ve foreseen it with her Mexican third eye. Their bubble burst shortly after they returned from their vacation and went on tour together with Mercedes. It turned out that they were beating a dead horse, having become different people in their time apart. It was sad to face the truth and it hurt like hell, but they were through, for good this time.

The worst part was that Santana couldn’t even call her oldest and closest friend for comfort, because they weren’t speaking and she was too damn proud to make the first step, for fuck’s sake. Besides, she didn’t wanted to be one of those lesbians who fell in love with their longtime friend, got her heart shredded into a million tiny pieces and ended up being the bridesmaid and having to watch her marry some guy. No, thank you very much.

But it turned out some time later she didn’t had to make the first step. Quinn reappeared in Santana’s life. On a chilly evening Quinn suddenly stood in the loft in New York, looking fragile and small with streaks of mascara running down her cheeks and a duffle bag in one hand. Santana thought she was as beautiful as ever. There was a painful tug in Santana’s chest and a burning sensation in her stomach. She wanted to pull Quinn close, hug her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. Nevertheless Santana didn’t move, she just stood there dumbfounded and watched Rachel do those things.

A low “Hi” and a cautious wave was all Santana could manage at that moment, trying to appear unaffected by Quinn’s sudden presence. In return Quinn offered her a faint smile and a nod while still wrapped in Rachel’s welcome embrace. Kurt joined them and spread his arms around them so that Quinn was squeezed in between. He declared loudly that they needed tissues and alcohol and maybe a male stripper later on. Santana agreed but only when she would get a sexy lady stripper for herself. 

After that whenever they were in the same room or did something in a group they were polite to each other. It was awkward and strained, but neither one of them did anything to change it. Weeks went by like that. 

When it was time for Quinn to go back to New Haven - her college courses abandoned for too long and in fear she was close to overstaying her welcome – a modicum of hope sparked that not all was lost.

It had started with Quinn searching her out to say goodbye, but a weird tension had spread after they both had said their farewells. Santana couldn’t bear it any longer, so she jumped over her own shadow, crossed the distance between them and enveloped Quinn in a tight hug. It was a huge relief when Quinn reciprocated; Santana had to swallow down a lump in her throat. They both held on tight, exchanged whispered “I miss you” and tears were spilled over everything they both had lost.

A promise made by Santana to knot Puck’s dick, to empty a bucket of honey over him and to feed him to millions of ants and bees, earned her an adorable smile of Quinn. Their rerun as a couple had turned out to be a bubble as well and Santana was furious with Puck for breaking Quinn’s heart. How could he not realize he had the most amazing and absolutely gorgeous woman at his side? How could he screw it all up? Santana added some Spanish swear words into her outburst for good measure and received a soft kiss on the cheek from Quinn, accompanied by a “Thank you.” Her heart skipped a beat.

They were still standing in their embrace when Quinn retreated somewhat, their faces only centimeters apart and their breath mingled. There was the desire to kiss Quinn and Santana cursed herself for it. It had taken them so long to gently rekindle their friendship. It was merely a glimmer; a prospect that they might be able to get back to where they had been before they’d had sex on that Valentine’s Day in a hotel room after a reception for a wedding that didn’t take place. Oh yes, she was well aware of how crazy it all sounded. 

And so Santana withdrew from Quinn, the tender bond of their friendship more valuable than a kiss that could ruin everything between them ultimately. Better to have Quinn in her life as a friend than not at all. 

They promised each other to stay in touch and they did. It was not often in the beginning, a text message here and there, but it developed gradually. The text messages became more frequent, calls were made in increasingly shorter intervals and Skype sessions followed not much later. They even became better friends than they ever were and whenever Quinn came to visit for the weekend or during her semester breaks it was all good and harmless fun. 

Aside from the butterflies in Santana’s stomach and a longing that sometimes pushed her to the limits of her self-restraint. Eventually it dawned on Santana that she had indeed become one of those lesbians who had fallen in love with her best friend. Shit.

The End.


End file.
